For the crown: by diplomacy or with violence
by Ghastly bloody blade
Summary: Takes place in the first Equestria Girls movie: Two brothers mysteriously arrived to the Crystal empire. A few eyebrows a raised when they presented themselves in a military fashion. Now they are forced to assist in retrieving Twilight's crown. There are a lot of suspicion on these two. Can Twilight figure them out and retrieve the Crown? M for violence and vocab but no blood
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Sorry if I went off grid. Been busy with work school and lost the original flash drive. That's right a lot of work lost so now everything is on hiatus until I can find it or remember what I wrote on it. So for now this is the only story being updated. Plus I kind of procrastinated on this one. Spoiler: the start of this story takes twenty seconds before Twilight entered the castle. Also on a formal note, The Reaper Home world have been renamed due to trademark reason to Roen (Rho-in). Also I'm going to start an actual novel including Achilles and his eight brother.

Chapter 1

The sun shines as it sets in the distance. In the throne room two rows of crystal guards and a new pegasus guard recruit stands at the ready to announce Twilight's arrival. At the Throne stand Princess Celestia, Luna and Cadence. Behind the trio of royalty stand two men whose height seems a little less than six feet but seems like they could be around Discord's.

The first one wear's a crimson overcoat with brimstone buttons, a black wool skintight shirt, Dark red jeans and military boots. His hair imitates the color of wild flames in a forest if a forest is combed to show a face and its leaves in curls. He also wears a few pouches and an item with a handle discreetly hidden at the back of his pants. His face smooth as a stone that sat on a river for years.

Next to him is his twin brother. His hair imitates the color of ice in a blizzard if a blizzard were combed down and to the side. He wears a deep blue blazer with snowflake pattern from the sleeves to the back of the jacket, a loose white wool shirt, near white/blue jeans and snow boots. A small handle is subtly tucked in a pocket in his blazer. He has three pouches strapped around his left leg.

The twin brother stand at attention as soon Twilight enters the room with her friends. On her left is Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Spike the Dragon and AppleJack, to her right is Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Wicked Paint and Shadow Sword. Through out the months since Wicked having to face danger wherever he goes and done next to nothing to help, he asked his brother for guidance. Instead of guidance Wicked was treated to a full military regiment that lasted for quite some time.

Twilight walks into the room in astonishment until she bumps into the new pegasus guard. They look at each other for a few seconds until the new guard announces Twilight's arrival.

"Presenting her highness Princess Twilight Sparkle and her appointed guardsman Corporal Wicked Paint."

Cadence walked towards Twilight to welcome he back into the Crystal Empire.

"Twilight; I haven't seen you since the coronation and Wicked it's good to see you again."

Wicked responded still a bit timid as ever before "likewise Princess Cadence."

"And Shadow Sword how is your retirement."

"I feel free to do what I need to do such as gardening and chess and time with my little brother."

"That's good; also those two gentlemen have been standing over there not answering to anyone until you got here."

The two brothers walked forward and presented themselves. They saluted as they present themselves.

"I'm Sergeant and arms master Gareth Blade The second."

"I'm Lieutenant and security coordinator Razor Blade."

Wicked salute back and the three of them eased each other.

Wicked analyzed the two bother and he notice that they are wearing a patch on the right shoulders of their jackets. The design on that patches has a knight's helmet with a spear coming in from the left, a sword from the right three arrows coming down and a heater shield behind the helmet.

"Those patches," Wicked stated observantly. "What do they mean?"

Razor stepped forward and states, "These patches are new and the Home World began a new Commando program for the Honorguards of the Royal Blade family; My twin and I are the first of the new commandos."

"Oh okay." Wicked knows something is up but there is a lump growing in his stomach and it's telling him not to put a lot of trust in the twins.

Twilight, Cadence, Celestia and Luna are astonished to find out that there are more people of Shadow's kind that live out there in the stars. Twilight feels like asking but she is tired from the trip. She walks up to Wicked if he can assist the night watch tonight. She even enlisted the help to the twins. Twilight and her friends are escorted to the guest chambers while the twin pull out their weapons to begin their nightly patrol.

Gareth weapon is a massive hammer and the end that would bludgeon someone's intestines in becomes engulfed in flames. Razor's weapon is a crossbow infused with ice magic that can create barriers and walls of ice.

Sunset quickly sets into dusk. The night claims the land and the palace guards patrol every hallway. Little do anyone know a hooded pony sneaks through the palace avoiding the guards. She stops as she came upon the twins who are standing in the middle of the hallway. She leans in and listens to their conversation.

"And so that's how I accidentally flipped the halftrack."

"You know Gareth; you are one reckless driver."

"At least I have a license."

"That's because you threatened the driving instructor to give you your license or you were going to crush his face in with that overly sized hammer of yours."

"At least I have a legit weapon, you don't even have a sword."

"I have a knife; now come on we need to complete our patrol route."

The twins leave allowing the hooded pony to sneak by towards the guest rooms. She checks each room until she found Twilight's room. She silently walks in until she almost caused a lamp to fall. She catches it with her magic before anyone can be disturbed by the sound.

She carefully walks up to the crown and switches it with a fake crown. As soon the trade is complete she walks herself out until she trips over Spike's tail causing her to trip and fall.

Twilight wakes up to see her crown in the hooded pony's bag. Twilight gasps and exclaims "My crown." Twilight chases after the hooded pony and she yells out to her friends "She got my crown."

The hooded pony looks back to see Twilight and her friends chasing after her. She turns her attention back in front of her and she dodges the hammer that missed her by a hair.

Gareth raises his hammer again and attempted to crush the intruder in front of him. It's a pity he missed again but that's what he gets for using a very heavy weapon.

She continues to run until a few arrows nearly hit her. She was able to dodge them before they could have done any damage to her. A fifth arrow was launched in front of her creating a barrier of ice blocking her path. She used her magic to bypass the obstruction. The path is still blocked until Gareth plows right through the cold barrier with his flaming hammer.

Twilight and her friend are just feet behind the hooded pony until Twilight teleports in front her. The hooded pony teleports inches away from Twilight allowing her cloak to hit Twilight's face with it. As soon the hooded pony reappear it reveal a yellow unicorn pony with Red hair and a golden yellow streak in the middle of it.

The seven friends and the three guards chase after her. Wicked tackles the yellow unicorn into the mirror room. The crown jumps out of the unicorn's bag and into the mirror where it disappeared.

Everyone gasp at this except Wicked, Gareth and Razor.

"What did you do with the crown?" Wicked demanded.

The yellow unicorn punches Wicked causing him to land on his back. She jumps in front of the mirror and turn around. "Sorry it has to be this way Princess Twilight." With that she leaps through the mirror.

The twins helps Wicked back on his hooves while he rubs his jaw. The seven ponies and two Commandos quickly report this to Princess Celestia.

"And so the suspect escapes through the mirror" One of the castle guards concluding a brief report of the recent intrusion.

"I was afraid this would have happened" Celestia say fearfully.

Razor steps forward and states "With all due respect Princess please tell us what are you hiding."

Gareth leans towards his brother and whispers "you do know the phrase 'with all due respect' mean 'kiss my arse.'"

Razor slowly turns to his brother and gives him a shift punch to his stomach. Razor chuckle as his brother winces in pain. They quickly gather themselves to avoid embarrassment.

Princess Celestia step forward and explain about the thief. "The unicorn who came in last night and stole the crown was a former student of mine; her name is Sunset Shimmer; she was as good as Twilight in her studies but was too impatient and left our world through this mirror; I'd hoped she would come back seeking my guidance but obviously that was not had transpired; Twilight Sparkle you must go to this other world and retrieve your crown."

Shadow Sword lets out a moan. "I remember Sunset; she was just as smart as you Twilight but very ambitious and just as impatient."

Wicked steps forward and propose an idea. "Princess if I may, I suggest the Twins go with Twilight into this other world to provide security for her."

Celestia nods in agreement. The brothers look at each other and they walked through the portal. The way of travel is hazy and weird for the two. The last place they'd thought they would expect to find the crown turns out to be a highschool.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the two brothers stare at the wide school they think about of the things they can compare it to until Twilight and Spike exits the portal. The small baby dragon turned into a puppy dog and Twilight turns into a human. The twins look at each other.

"So who is going to explain to her about the whole being a human thing" Gareth said raising a reasonable question.

"I explained to dad about accidentally setting his flagship on fire; you are going to be the one to explain things this time."

"Fair 'nuff."

Their conversation ends when Spike wakes up from being disorientated. He looks around until he notices that he changed form but the twins didn't.

"Hey; how come you guys are still like yourselves and I'm a dog?"

"I don't think equestrian magic can affect Roenian magic."

"What makes them different" Spike asks.

"Roenian magic is untamed, wild, dangerous and very destructive, but it allows us to keep our form regardless of any universe."

"Ah, so just because it's so unstable it repels all other forms of magic?"

"To an extent."

They shift their attention to Twilight where Razor is helping her stand up while Gareth and Spike conversation comes to a close. Razor places Spike in Twilight's bag.

Razor gestures to Twilight to lead the group into the school since she is a princess. The twins follow her into the school. They pass by a student who was walking his dog when he notices Spike peering out of Twilight's bag. The dog wants that but the student points forward for his dog to keep walking.

They enter the school when they notice a trophy case. Out of curiosity Twilight walk forward to look inside the trophy case.

"Are these other treasure Sunset Shimmer have stolen?"

"Unlikely princess; schools in this world operate differently compared to the schools in Equestria."

Out of the blue a bell rings and students pour out of the classrooms. As the brothers thy to find a clear opening in the crowd Twilight is knocked to the ground nearly getting hit by an empty soda can and a basketball. Twilight crawls through the crowd until she found a small opening. She is able to escape the crowd but her foot got stuck on someone. She pulls one her foot until she got free. As soon she got free of the crowd Twilight tumbles over bumping into a boy wearing black and white shoes, jeans with the bottoms folded, white shirt with a blue shield and lighting bolt and blue hair.

He looks over to see Twilight on the ground and offers his hand to help her up. She is hesitant at first but she takes his hand still a bit cautious.

He helps her up and asks, "Are you okay?

Twilight nodded and the guy who helped Twilight disappears into the crowd.

The trio and dog-in-the-backpack dodge endlessly. In the confusion one of the brothers accidentally knock Twilight into a bathroom. The shock shows on their faces when a male student enters the bathroom. Twilight burst out of the bathroom and runs. The twins follow behind.

Their little confusion of an adventure leads the trio to a less populated part of the school. They try to catch their breath when they hear yelling. They look over a corner to see a girl with gold and red hair, black leather jacket, orange skirt and black boots yelling at another girl with pink hair, a white shirt, green boots and green skirt and a boy with red and black hair, a black shirt with a black and white vest, glasses and grey pants.

"It didn't belong to you two" they girl in leather yells out.

"It didn't belong to you neither" the pink haired girl squeaked.

"Excuse me."

"L-leave her a-alone" the boy in the vest said hesitantly.

"Butt out" the leather jacketed girl said pushing the boy to the ground. "You two are so pathetic no wonder it's just the two of you and a bunch of strays."

As the two slump down to the floor being yelled at a voice calls out. They look over to see Twilight and the twin brothers. The brothers helps the two students who is in the hallway get out before some serious words can be said.

"Leave them alone" Twilight yells out.

"Yeah who is going to make me; you?"

"Maybe" Twilight said with a little doubt.

"I'll let you off the hook since you are new" Sunset said flicking Twilights nose. She watch as Sunset walks away chuckling.

The Razor and Gareth help the two students who were assaulted by Sunset's verbal attack.

"You two okay" Gareth asks.

"Yeah thank you," the boy says.

"No one stands up to Sunset like that until you did" the timid girl said to Twilight.

The brothers and Twilight look back to see if Sunset is still there but she's gone.

"I didn't get your names; could you introduce yourselves if that all right with you?"

"Right; I'm Gareth Blade II, this is my brother Razor Blade and that's Twilight Sparkle; we're err transfer students from out east over seas."

The timid boy nods and introduces himself. "I'm Wicked Paint and this is my girlfriend Fluttershy."

The brothers look to Twilight to make of this but they were interrupted when Spike peers out of the bag. Fluttershy gasp happily when she notices Spike. Wicked kneels next to Spike and scratches his ears.

"So who's this little guy?"

"That's Spike my err…. dog."

"He's such a cutie," Fluttershy says pulling a dog treat from her pocket. "Eat up little guy. Spike sniffs it until he eats a bit of it until he begins to eat the whole thing. "Wouldn't you give anything to know what they are thinking?"

Before Twilight says a thing about that Gareth cuts right in.

"But that would be a bit strange."

"I suppose."

"You mention something about a crown earlier."

"Yeah" Wicked answers. "We gave it to Principal Celestia; why is Twilight going to try to run for Fall Formal Princess?"

"She is; could you direct us to her office?"

"I could do you one better; Flutters and I can lead you to her office."

"Thanks."

With that said the group begins to walk in the other direction of the hallway they came in from. The small walk took about a minute but nonetheless they have a little conversation.

"So what compelled you three to come to CHS?"

"Oh we have some family around and we hate living near a massive coast line."

"I hear you; I don't think I can handle a hurricane" Wicked says fidgeting his fingers. Wicked shakes a bit until they reached the Principal's office. "Well here we are; I guess I'll see you around."

Wicked turn on his heel and walked away from the group still fidgeting at the thought of pretty much every thing.

"So" Gareth asks as he turns to his twin. "What's the game plan to greet ourselves and ask about the situation?"

"I believe its best to leave that to Twilight and she went ahead without us didn't she."

Both brothers begin to eavesdrop their conversation. They snicker as Twilight stumble over her words as she attempt to tell Principal Celestia that she is new to the school and she wants to compete for the fall formal. It boiled until she mentions the twins.

"There two others here with me they're in the hallway."

"Well please ask them to come in."

The twins sigh in minor embarrassment and walked in. The principal's office looks a little bit too plush compared to the offices they've seen yet it have a modest look. Even the rug sounds like felt when Gareth shifts his boot on it. They bow their heads and introduce themselves.

"Hello Principal Celestia I'm Razor Blade and this is my twin brother Gareth."

"Welcome to Canterlot High School; Here in our institute we love to help the youth of every generation grow into fine members of society."

"If that's all principal we better get going then."

Celestia tilts her head and says, "keep safe and stay out of trouble."

Razor nods his head and walks out of the office with his brother in tow. They turn their head to Twilight and just laugh away. She stares at them with an angry look but it went from laughing uncontrollably to laughing hysterically to a point Razor falls over holding his abdomen.

"Sorry Twi" Razor apologizes as he stands up while wiping a tear. "But when you entered that office without us we couldn't help ourselves."

"Yeah but it's so funny" Gareth says backing his brother's claim.

"Come on lets go to the gym" Twilight declares with a bit of frustration.

"Just one thing Twilight" Razor interjected. "How is anyone going to take you seriously if you don't even know a single thing about this world."

Gareth leans in and nods his head buffing his brother's statement.

Twilight looked at the ground and grimaced. It's true she have only been in this world for an hour and she don't know how everything works. Razor tried to explain it to her but everything that revolves around science and logic with no trace of magic is a difficult concept for her to grasp. She sighs as Spike pops his head out of the bag.

"Don't worry Twilight I'm sure we can think of something" Spike reassuring Twilight.

As if on cue Gareth comments, "I highly doubt so."

Before Spike and Twilight can even scowl at Gareth the school bell rings and the hall is yet again flooded with students.

Sometime later the four of them with Spike still in Twilight's backpack found themselves in the Cafeteria. Twilight scan the room until see notice Fluttershy and Wicked in a line for lunch. Twilight walks over with the twins in tow. As they approach the semi-timid two Gareth whispers to his brother.

"Do you think following her around is a bad idea?"

"The only advice I can give you right now is to follow what we were trained in."

"So pretend to be idiots?"

"What do you think?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Twilight, Razor and Gareth falls in line, Twilight lightly taps Fluttershy on the shoulders. Fluttershy gives a quiet yelp; she turns to see Twilight's smiling face. She sighs in relief that it's a friendly face. For a second Fluttershy that its Sunset Shimmer who tapped her shoulder. They grab their trays and begin grabbing random food.

"I know we just met but I'm wondering if you can help me with something" Twilight asks.

"Sure" Fluttershy willingly offering help as she picks up a bowl of fruit.

"I decided to run for fall formal princess."

Upon hearing this Fluttershy drops her bowl of fruit, Wicked stops dead in his tracks and a background character with her finger near her chin wondering what's going on.

"Oh gosh" Fluttershy cries as she tries to find a stack of napkins. "Sorry, it's just running for fall formal princess is a really bad idea."

"Why's that" Razor asks.

"Sunset Shimmer wants to be fall formal princess" Wicked explains, as Fluttershy cleans the fruit stains off of Twilight. "And when she wants something she gets it."

"She makes life awful for anyone who gets in her way" Fluttershy continuing the explanation. "Just ask the girl who tried to run against her for princess of the spring fling."

"She has to try" Gareth says, as he's the last one to get an apple.

"Sorry guys but I don't think you understand you have to convince everyone to vote for you instead of her."

"The athletes, fashionistas, the dramas" Wicked started listing out the factions.

"The dramas, the eco-kids, the techies and the rockers."

"So many different groups, why's that" Gareth asks.

"Maybe it was different at your old school but at CHS everybody stays with what they are familiar with and other goes with them" Wicked sadly explains as the five of them found an empty table. "One thing we all do have in common is our fear of Sunset Shimmer and she is going to rule the school until we graduate."

"Not if I can help it," Twilight exclaims before taking the apple on her tray with her mouth and proceeds to chewing it. Wicked and Fluttershy looks at Twilight dumbfounded until she notice to looks she's getting. She takes the apple out of her mouth and asks, "So, where can I find the head of the party planning committee."

Fluttershy explains while everyone else eats their lunches. As soon lunch is over Twilight, Gareth and Razor proceeds to the gymnasium. They look around wondering where is the girl who's supposed to be the head of party planning. They try to scan the room until they hear a girl yell out.

"Incoming!"

Razor and Gareth tackle Twilight to the ground to protect her from the rolls of streamers. In the process the two brothers are covered with steamers and confetti.

The two brothers stand up freeing Twilight of her two meat shields. They look around until they see a pink girl with curly pink hair with a blue/white shirt with a heart at the middle of it, a pink skirt with a purple bow at the waistline and blue boots. The pink girl throws handfuls of confetti in the air and pulls a balloon from her skirt and proceeds to blow air into it.

Twilight walks over to introduce herself "Hi my name is Twilight Sparkle, and- Pinkie Pie?"

The girl almost gasps in disbelief until the air of the overly sized balloon blows back into her face. Twilight stands there with a nervous look on her face while the twins have some worry on theirs as Twilight almost seems that she is about to blow their cover. As they try to snap back into sense Pinkie Pie somehow got behind Twilight and asks.

"Are you psychic?"

Gareth steps in and answers "no she isn't but she is good at guessing names."

Pinkie let's go of Twilight leaving the purple a little dizzy as she says "oh, okay" with a happy-go-lucky smile.

Twilight stands up with a little help from Razor and Spike. "Fluttershy and Wicked said this is where I can find the head of the fall formal planning committee."

As soon Twilight mentions Fluttershy and Wicked Pinkie's smile turns to a scowl.

Pinkie turns around and says "Wicked and Fluttershy uh." She angrily ties a balloon and warns twilight "Don't let the whole shy and timid thing fool you; she can be a real meanie."

"You two aren't friends" Twilight asks concerning about their friendship.

"Waited a bit to get your name on the ballot, huh" Pinkie asks straying away from the subject. "The dance is day after tomorrow."

"I'm brand new here" Twilight stated with a little worry in her voice and facial expression.

"OOH" Pinkie exclaims as she just met Twilight. The excited look turn to a suspicious one as see eyed Twilight closer. "I thought you didn't look familiar." She rushes over to Twilight closely examining Twilight a bit beyond the personal space limit. "Now that I'm looking at you, do you have a twin sister who lives in the city who has a pet dog named spike just like that one?"

Twilight nervously answers "uh, maybe?"

Pinkie smiles and says "thought so." Pinkie reaches into her hair producing a clipboard and pen "Anyhoo just need to fill this out and you are officially up for the coveted princess of the Fall Formal Crown."

Twilight smile nervously and the twins are sweating bullets because they forgot to teach Twilight on how to use fingers. Twilight awkwardly reaches for the pen and tries to write her name with her new appendages due to that she usually write with her mouth or her magic.

Pinkie looks at the piece of paper and cries "wow! You have really bad handwriting!" She looks up to Twilight and says "it's like you never held a pen before."

As Twilight nervously laughs, Gareth quickly comes up with an excuse "she was more of an oral than written."

Before anyone questions that logic someone with a southern belle like voice calls out "somebody order a dozen cases of fizzy apple cider?"

Pinkie excitingly answers "Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me! Me! Me!"

The 'southern belle' appears as an orange girl with long blond hair with a tight know near the bottom where her hair ends. Her garments are a white button shirt with green at the neck and shoulders, denim skirt with small frills at the bottom and a belt with an apple buckle, an old light brown Stetson hat and leather boots with two apples on each of them. She takes off her hat to wipe away the sweat on her forehead after she put down a case of the cider. Twilight stands bemused as the twins look at the delicious cider with thirst.

The girl puts her hat back on as she asks her brother "Can you bring in the rest?" Of which is quickly answered with a yep. Her brother is lightish pink with a red shirt with leather patches on the shoulders a leather wrist cuff, denim jeans and orange semi- groomed hair. . She grabs another crate and turns to Twilight and says "Hey, I know you."

"You do" Twilight asks.

"Sure" she answers as she grabs a bottle while the twins do the same giving the girl's brother five dollars for their bottles. "You're the new girl who gave Sunset Shimmer the what-for today." She proceeded to biting off the cap and spits it on the ground.

"Impressive" Razor comments but watch this. Everyone in the room, which happens to be five people and a dog, looks at Razor as he places his palm on the cap. He slides his palm forward launching the cap like a Frisbee and landing in the recycling bin.

Everyone claps at the little act Razor performed as he sips his cider.

Gareth twists his off and says "by the way my brother and I never introduced ourselves; I'm Gareth Blade."

Razor steps forward and says "I'm Razor Blade; so any ways Twilight just signed on for Princess of the Fall Formal against Sunset Shimmer."

As soon Applejack heard that her eyes dilated into tiny orbs while doing a spit take, most of it splashing on Gareth.

"I'd think twice about that. Oh sure, she'll probably approach you all friendly-like" before she can finish she takes two balloons and drawn faces on them. She holds them up in her hands doing an impression of Sunset Shimmer "I sure am looking forward to some friendly competition" she then raises the balloon with Twilight's face on it doing an impression of her "That's so good to hear." The girl turned the balloon with Sunset's face on it around and goes back to her voice. "But then here comes the backstabbing." She then proceeds to popping one of the balloons. "About the only girl at this school you can trust less than Sunset Shimmer is Rainbow Dash."

"Rainbow Dash" Twilight questions with some shock.

Pinkie Pie bounces around on an overly inflated balloon as she explains "she's the captain of like every team at Canterlot High." After the small insight about Rainbow Dash Pinkie accidentally pops her balloon.

"She's also the captain of saying she's gonna do something for you and then turning around and not even bothering to show up" Applejack continued.

"Thanks for the advice Applejack" Twilight said trying to reassure the farm girl with a hand on her shoulder. "But this is something I really need to do."

Applejack sighed and said, "Suit yourself." She then realizes a small detail. "Hey, how did you know my name was Applejack?"

Twilight and Spike realize this and attempt to come up with an excuse before running out of the gymnasium leaving the twins behind.

Pinkie Pie pops up between Applejack and the Twins exclaiming, "that one is trying to hide a secret, but I am totally onto her." She leans over to Applejack loudly whispering, "She's psychic."

Applejack awkwardly looks at her and says "uh-huh, if you say so."

The doors open revealing Sunset Shimmer and her two lackeys Snip and Snails.

"This looks terrible" Sunset exclaims gesturing the whole room. She walks over to closely survey the room with Snip and Snails in tow. "There should be more Streamers near the stage and fewer balloons."

Snips walks behind ripping a streamer emphasizing the streamers part and snails trying to emphasize the fewer balloons part by popping one but falls over with no avail.

"Fizzy apple cider?" She holds the bottle of cider away from her in disgust. "Ugh! This is my coronation not a hoedown!"

"Not exactly your party" Gareth teases with a devilish grin.

Sunset races up to him hissing at his face "Oh, is that so?" She grabs the collar of his jacket and pulls him closer. "You're maybe new around here but I'm the princess at this pathetic little school." In a moment she throws him to the side but Gareth keeps his composure and every word Sunset said to him haven't fazed him the slightest. "Obviously it's gonna be my coronation, I'm running unopposed." Snips and Snails come up behind her trying to look tough.

"Not really Shimmer" Razor hissed with a stoic look. He takes the clipboard from Pinkie and presents it "my friend signed up for it and we are confident she will win."

Sun look closely at the clipboard in Razor's hands before grimly saying, "where is this 'Twilight Sparkle'?" She turns around still realizing everyone in the room could have heard her. "I'm looking forward to meeting the competition" Sunset said trying to act innocent.

"Tough luck finding her" Gareth taunts playfully. "As long me and my brother are around her we won't let you have a chance to mess with her."

"Oh, yeah" Sunset said narrowing her eyes.

Gareth and Sunset stare each other down. As the two stare vigorously at each other's eyes they feel an unknown force exchanging their thoughts. Oblivious to the two the tension around them so thick you can practically feel it on your skin. A good ten seconds until Sunset breaks eye contact and leave with a sinful smirk on her face. Unbeknownst to the rest of the people in the room the same creeps onto Gareth's.

Meanwhile Twilight walks around the school still getting her bearings a few minutes of leaving the gym until she stumbles into a dark hallway.

"Can't believe I didn't recognize you."

Twilight turns around to see Sunset Shimmer standing behind her.


End file.
